Lo impensable
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti, es un pensamiento que tengo que sacar. Shun/Shaka. Yaoi, shonen-ai. One shot, algo corto.


Lo impensable

_Cuando a tu mente llega algún pensamiento "imposible" lo primero que sientes, es… te sientes… te sientes… ridículo!_

_Hay cosas que no me permití a mi mismo por mi condición, por el estatus, por mi destino… El ser un caballero dorado llego a ser toda mi vida, todo lo que tenia, pero cuando los honorables dios me permitieron tener la dicha de tener una vida que dependiera de mi, de mis conocimientos, de mi protección, de mi cuidado… es lo más que llegue a palpar la felicidad en ese entonces._

_El ser un "dorado" aun seguía siendo lo más importante, porque era mi vida, pero el tener a mi alumno, era definitivamente algo bastante importante, que aunque venia en "paquete" con mi estatus, a veces creía que era lo que yo más apreciaba en verdad._

_Empecé a consagrar mi vida a el._

_Shun._

_Aun cuando menciono su nombre o lo pienso tengo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, me da escalofríos… pero también siento como si la primavera llegara de repente sin importar en que estación estemos. Ya ni hablar de estar con el, su mera presencia cambia la atmosfera de pronto. Ah! Y su ausencia… no importa que sean minutos o años, es una tortura, cuanto mas tiempo es mas me siento morir._

_Me prive de demasiadas cosas como ya lo mencione, siempre quise ser ejemplar y estar a la altura de lo que me toco a mi, entre ellas el amor. No es que no creyera en esas cosas, pero no estaba en mis planes. A veces comparo el ser un caballero con el ser un sacerdote, tienes que consagrarte a ello de mente y alma._

_Esto me mantuvo muy confundido por mucho tiempo, me hizo pensar que estaba traicionando mi naturaleza, mi destino… pero también estaba la posibilidad de que mi destino fuera el. No es que fuera, si no que lo es._

_Lo que pasó aquella tarde es algo invaluable._

Por favor, ya es hora de descansar – _Le dije al joven que estaba frente a mi_

Pero maestro, usted aun no esta cansado ¿verdad? – _Me lo dijo mientras por el ocaso se veían resbalar doradas gotas de su frente y su respiración era entrecortada._

No, no lo estoy. Pero ese no es el punto, aquí no es si yo estoy capaz o no, si no tu, y ya te he llevado a tus limites el día de hoy, creo que ya es suficiente porque si no paramos ahora puede tener consecuencias terribles después. O te atreverás a desafiar a tu maestro? – _Y le esboce una sonrisa, el también me la devolvió._

Esta bien maestro, descansemos… pero en vez de irme a casa, puedo quedarme con usted?

Claro

_Era uno de tantos entrenamientos, pero desde que comenzamos tuve la sensación de que no era como cualquier otro, aunque para mi cada segundo con el es precioso. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol los dos, el sostenía una botella de agua que bebía a ratos, traía una toalla blanca al cuello y su respiración se había normalizado, mientras estábamos los dos mirando al horizonte, solo viendo fijamente todo el campo que teníamos en frente. Eran finales de julio y el clima era estupendo. Me encantaba verlo, digo, me encantaba, porque al final sentía que era algo efímero, su belleza. Sin duda el es el ángel mas hermoso que Dios dejo salir del Edén, pero todo mundo solo ve eso en el. Me llena de ira a veces. El es más que eso. Su interior puro y noble es lo que mas me gusta de el. El es el tipo de personas que no pelearan a menos que de verdad valga la pena y crean firmemente en lo que están haciendo.__ Para entonces que me di cuenta cuando divagaba en mis pensamientos, ya estaba mas oscuro y el me estaba viendo y me sonrío._

Maestro… algún día vamos a morir…?

Por que me preguntas eso Shun? Claro que si, a todos nos llega nuestra hora, es parte de la vida, la muerte, no puede existir una sin otra – _Sus ojos estaban enormemente tristes y a punto de llorar, quería decirle algo de aliento pero el hablo primero_

Si yo… si yo… no regreso alguna vez, por favor perdóneme.

Yo no tengo porque perdonarte nada, si algún día pasa eso (espero que no sea así el caso) no tienes porque avergonzarte, el morir cumpliendo tu deber (tu destino) es uno de los máximos honores que tenemos los caballeros de Atena. – _En realidad yo mismo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, mas me hubiera gustado decirle que perderlo seria el infierno, el fin de mi vida._

Maestro… Pero es que… no toleraría dejarlo solo. No soportaría haberme ido sin haberme despedido… sin verlo una ultima vez – _Lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa._

Shun… Yo tampoco quisiera hacerte eso a ti, pero con la vida no se sabe, podría suceder cualquier cosa, pero no me preocupa, sabes que, por mas lejos que estemos el uno del otro, siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo, porque somos uno – _Lo dije inconcientemente_

Me alegra escucharlo, pero aun así no se si podré soportarlo

_Las misiones cada vez se hacen mas complicadas y cada vez pasa mas tiempo cada que nos vemos, para mi es una tortura, pero a veces mis pensamientos y mis memorias me alivian del dolor que siento cada vez que siento que lo pierdo, cada día me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin el, que quisiera pasar toda mi vida con el… cerca. Muy cerca y lo que dure nuestra vida.__ Aunque este mas oscuro, su hermoso cabello aun se ve… aunque aun se le ve triste, aunque se que tal vez no lo debería haber hecho lo abrase._

_- __No te preocupes_

_- __Estoy contigo_

- Porque?

_- __Porque te amo, y ya no puedo darme el lujo de perderte._

El besarlo. Puede que haya sido lo mas hermoso que mi cuerpo haya experimentado, pero al final es la carne. Lo que puedo tocar y ver. Pero lo que sentí, fue en el alma. Porque eso fue lo que nos toco.

Me entregué a el, cuerpo y alma. Más alma que cuerpo. Y el hizo lo propio. Ya nada iba a ser igual nunca. Y el viento como testigo.

Somos uno. No. Mi alma es tuya. Mi destino es tuyo.

- Nos volveremos a ver…

_- __Eso espero_

- No puedo darme el lujo de perderte, recuerdas?

- _Regresa con bien Shun._

- Que puede pasar?

Ah! La agonía que siento de pensar en el, en que tan lastimado puede estar. Se que el se preocupa pero… Dios, no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo malo le suceda. Pero… siempre me va a esperar, y yo a el. Aun mas allá, porque nuestras almas se pertenecen la una a la otra. Por favor regresa. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo último que me dijo

**Te amo Shaka, es impensable no volver a verte.**

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ _/_/_/

Esta historia esta dedicada con todo mi cariño a mi hermana.

Te lo había prometido desde hace mucho, espero que te guste.

Sinceramente soy escritora de historias medio malas Yuri, es el primer yaoi que hago en mi vida. Así que perdón si la regué. Además de que no estoy muy familiarizada con la serie. Así que dobles disculpas.

Alguna día hermanita te hare algo mas elaborado, pero quise darle un toque mas espiritual.


End file.
